Sueños Eternos
by Kiara Namikaze
Summary: Miras las estrellas, y no puedes evitar pensar en el hombre que llego y se marcho en un puente arcoiris, aquel al que atropellaste 2 veces. Y te preguntas ¿Será que piensa en ti? ¿Lo volverás a ver? ¿Y que si ya te olvido? Despues de todo, no eres mas que una mortal y el un dios. Pero no cualquier dios. Es el dios que robó tu corazón. El dios al que amas.


**HOLA **

**AQUI KIARA.**

**Es un oneshot basado en la pelicula de Thor. Que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenencen a Marvel, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**SUEÑOS ETERNOS**

**Summary: Miras las estrellas, y no puedes evitar pensar en el hombre que llego y se marcho en un puente arcoiris, aquel al que atropellaste 2 veces. Y te preguntas ¿Será que piensa en ti? ¿Lo volverás a ver? ¿Y que si ya te olvido? Despues de todo, no eres mas que una mortal y el un dios. Pero no cualquier dios. Es el dios que robó tu corazón. El dios al que amas.**

Allí estas tu, mirando las estrellas, como lo has hecho todos los dias al caer la noche desde que él se marcho para salvar su reino. Miras el infinito, como aguardando una señal, pero nada llega. ¿Que no te das cuenta? ¿No te das cuenta de que te estas destruyendo a ti misma? ¡Él se ha marchado, Jane! ¡Se ha ido! Y mientras él disfruta de los placeres de ser un dios y un principe, tu, **TÚ**, estas aqui, esperando al que no ha de llegar, ilusionandote, manteniendo falsas esperanzas. ¡Despierta ya! Por favor, despierta.

¿Sin embargo, porque te ruego, si se que no me vas a hacer caso? No escuchas a nadie, ni siquiera a mi, que soy tu conciencia. Tus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y lloras con fuerza. Te sientes vacía, sin vida. Y, en tu desesperación te aferras a los pocos, casi nulos, recuerdos que tienes de él y a la promesa de que volveria por ti. Y sonries, porque, segun tu, ya pasó ese momento de debilidad y de desconfianza. En cambio, yo se que fue lo que paso, te volviste a sumergir en tu mentira, una mentira que construiste tu misma para protegerte de la realidad. Una mentira en la que tu amor es correspondido, y no importa que él sea inmortal ni tu humana, en la que no hay penas ni sufrimientos. Es una mentira, una mentira perfecta. Demasiado perfecta. Tal vez es por eso que no es real.

No lo entiendo, Jane. ¿De verdad lo amas tanto? ¿Tanto como para esperarlo toda tu vida? ¿Tanto como para dejar de ser tu misma por él? ¿Por Thor, el dios del rayo, el hijo de Odín y el heredero al trono de Asgard?

Oh, ya lo entiendo. Tienes fe en él. Tanto que serias capaz de ser y hacer cualquier cosa por Thor. Pero, ¿por que él? ¿Que tiene él que los otros no tengan? ¿Es, acaso, por ser un dios? ¿O es por otra cosa?

Miras las estrellas, y no puedes evitar pensar en el hombre que llego y se marcho en un puente arcoiris, como él mismo te había confesado. Aquel al que atropellaste 2 veces, y al recordar esto solo puedes esbozar una sonrisa que contrasta con las lágrimas que ruedan libres por tus mejillas. Y sentiste una inquietud que habias intentado esquivar para no herirte, no mas de lo que ya estabas.

¿Thor piensa en ti? Queres creer. No, **NECESITAS** creer que si. Si no lo haces, tu mentira acabaría en un final no deseado y volver a la realidad podia hacerte mucho daño, tanto que podías sumergirte en el abismo de tu mente para jamás regresar. Porque si Thor no se acuerda de ti, no tendras nada por lo cual seguir luchando. Entonces sí estarías vacía. Sin falsas esperanzas, ni siquiera.

¿Lo volverás a ver? No lo sabes, pero esperarás hasta que tus huesos se hicieran polvo y decidieran unirse a la tierra, y aún incluso seguirás esperando, ¿o me equivoco, Jane?.

¿Y que si ya te olvidó? No lo consideras ni un segundo, esa propusta es demasiado dolorosa para ti. No puedes siquiera imaginar que el hombre por el que morirías no te recordara. Porque Thor no podía olvidarte. No podía ¿verdad?

Sacudiste la cabeza antes de que volvieras a derrumbarte y parpadeaste al notar que ya estaba por amanecer. Decidiste dejar de pensar sobre el asgardiano y bajaste del tejado para irte a descansar. Mañana sería otro día más buscandolo.

Porque, pasara lo que pasara, amabas a Thor, y eso no iba a cambiar.

Nunca.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Las faltas de ortografía son gratis.**

**KIARA NAMIKAZE**


End file.
